sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Jessop
| birth_place = Natick, Massachusetts, USA | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Peter Jessup | website = | spouse = | occupation = Actor, voice actor }}Peter Jessop (born June 29, 1964) is an American film actor and voice actor who is known for his video game voice acting. He is known for the voice of Miraak, the primary antagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn DLC, as well as the voice of Paladin Danse from the video game Fallout 4. Filmography Film Television *''Model Employee'' – Narrator *''Suspense'' – Black, Fred Alexander Video games *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' – Weyland Yutani *''Battlezone II: Combat Commander'' – John Cooke *''Command & Conquer: Generals/''Command & Conquer: Generals – Zero Hour – Col. Burton, Quad Cannon, Chinese Captain *''Destiny'' – Guardian: Exo Male *''Dishonored'' – Assassin *''Dragon Age: Origins'' – Valendrian, Lord Ronus Dace, Paivel, Old Tegrin, Cocky Dwarf Male, Fade Beresaad, Fade Dwarf, Dwarven Soldier, Haven Villager, Circle Tower Templar, Dane's Refuge Patron, Fade Mage, Redcliffe Old Man, Orzammar Grey Warden, Dust Town Beggar, Orzammar Royal Guard *''Escape from Monkey Island'' – Inspector Canard *''Evolve'' – Bucket *''Fallout 4'' – Paladin Danse *''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' – Gavin Morrison, Additional voices *''Gears of War 3'' – Stranded Crew #2 *''Guild Wars 2'' – Balthazar *''Halo Wars'' – Additional voices *''Hitman: Blood Money'' – Vegas Guards, White House Guards *''Jade Empire'' – Inquisitor Lim, Master Smiling Hawk, Shipeng, Additional voices *''Justice League Heroes'' – Brainiac *''Lego DC Super-Villains'' – Monsieur Mallah, Red Tornado, Steppenwolf, Two-Face *''Mass Effect'' – Sovereign, Lorik Qui'in, Elias Keeler, Major Kyle, C-Sec Officer, C-Sec Requisition Officer, Diplomat, Turian Patron, Turian Scientist, Warehouse Worker *''Mass Effect 2'' – Chesith, Daroth *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' – Holt *''Metro: Last Light'' – Additional voices *''Red Dead Redemption 2'' – The Local Pedestrian Population *''Resident Evil'' (2002 remake) – Albert Wesker *''Resistance 2'' – Major Cartwright, Additional voices *''Resistance 3'' – Radio Alice Springs, Havenite #2, Cartwright, Daimyn *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' – Lt. Cartwright, Additional roles *''Resistance: Retribution'' – Steven Cartwright *''Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown'' – Wilfred of Ivanhoe *''StarLancer'' – Trigger, Jordy Kruger *''Summoner 2'' – Prince Neru *''Syndicate'' – Additional voices *''The Bureau: XCOM Declassified'' – Myron Faulke *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' – Miraak *''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king'' – Gondorians *''The Lord of the Rings: War in the North'' – Halbarad *''TimeShift'' – Additional voices *''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons'' – Soundwave *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' – Soundwave (voice) *''Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes'' – Conrad *''Wolfenstein'' – B.J. Blazkowicz *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' – Arms Master Harlan Documentary *''Bear Attack'' – Himself/Narrator *''The Freemasons'' – Candidate *''The Science of Lust'' – Narrator Miscellaneous *''Eye See You'' Mini-Series *''World War I'' External links * References Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Natick, Massachusetts Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors